Yami's war
by Revenge Seeker
Summary: I do not own the song or yugioh just the fic and poetry. Anyway Yami dies in the war and Yugi has to deal with it (PG just in case)
1. Yami goes to war

I do not own yugioh or here with me, that's by Michelle branch  
  
YAMI'S WAR, HERE WITH ME  
  
Poetry/Songfic  
  
Yami is sent to war to fight for the honor of his country, but when is goes  
he is killed. Yugi and the others wait patiently for his return, but all  
that returns is a medal of honor and a note:  
The one you know as Yami was killed in a freak accident, the plane he was  
flying in ran out of gas and plummeted into the ocean. He body was not  
found, but you are welcome to attend a ceremony of honor for all the  
soldiers who die for their country.  
Yugi melted into a break down of tears, "why Yami, why did you leave me  
here? Why did you go?"  
//It's been a long, long time since I looked into the mirror  
I guess that I was blind  
Now my reflection's getting clearer  
Now that you're gone things will never be the same again //  
Yugi, Serenity, Joey, Tea, and Bakura all decided to write a poem for him,  
for Yami, to honor his death.  
~*Flashback*~  
Yami is flying on the plane, wondering when he'll get there.  
// There's not a minute that goes by every hour of every day  
You're such a part of me  
But I just pulled away  
Well, I'm not the same girl you used to know  
I wish I said the words I never showed//  
He looks out the window thinking hard of his little abiou.  
~*End Flashback*~  
//I know you had to go away  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
You're the one I need  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
Just to have you back now  
Here with me  
Here with me//  
Bakura wrote the first verse on the poem:  
It's like a blizzard  
What was here is now gone  
It's like a tornado  
What was alive is now dead  
~*Flashback*~  
Yami screams out in agony, "YUGI!!!"  
// You know that silence is loud when all you hear is your heart  
And I wanted so badly just to be a part of something strong and true  
But I was scared and left it all behind //  
What is dark without light, what is light without dark?  
What is Yami without Yugi, what is Yugi without Yami?  
~*End Flashback*~  
Tea wrote the second verse:  
Oh yes, you were the best  
Every time you took that test  
You were never ever a pest  
But now you are put to rest  
// I know you had to go away  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
You're the one I need  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
Just to have you back now  
Here with me  
Here with me//  
~*Flashback*~  
The plane started to slow, started to go down, Yami was in danger. But he  
said nothing.  
//And I'm asking  
And I'm wanting you to come back to me  
Please?//  
~*End Flashback*~  
Yugi started to cry harder.  
//I never will forget that look upon your face  
How you turned away and left without a trace  
But I understand that you did what you had to do  
And I thank you//  
Joey started on the second verse:  
Ol' pal you left me  
With you only  
I felt lonely  
Without you only  
Yugi wrote the fifth and final verse:  
My dark, I suffer  
Without your comfort  
To hear your soft whispers of  
I love you  
~*Flashback*~  
Yami knew the plane was going down, he looked out the window. He couldn't  
jump, there was a body of water right under him. He couldn't leave Yugi not  
yet, not ever. He didn't get the chance to say I love one last time, to  
stroke Yugi's soft hair. He scrawled down a note on some paper, bottled it  
and chucked it a far as he could to shore. It was only mere seconds before  
Yami met his watery death.  
~*End Flashback*~  
Yugi turned on the radio, in time to hear the final verse of their song,  
Yami and Yugi's song.  
// I know you had to go away  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
You're the one I need  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
Just to have you back now  
Here with me  
Here with me//  
Yugi cried just a little for Yami.  
RS: *sniffs please review or flame, but don't spoil this sad moment* 


	2. Author's note

AUTHOR'S NOTICE  
  
RS: OK people, I haven't given up writing but I'm just so busy with, with...  
  
Sapphire: life and school work, trust me I've seen her  
  
RS: well yes, I will try and work on this stuff later on alright?  
  
Sapphire: and lately she's been getting to sleep very late, constant worring and-  
  
RS: *chokes Sapphire around the neck* You might be my Yami but when you give them my personal information you die!  
  
Sapphire: *throws Yugi, Malik, Joey, Kaiba, Amber plushies into the crowd* have fun!  
  
RS: *smiles* yes and remember I am not dead, I am still writing but I've been so busy so see ya guys later! 


End file.
